the fallen fate
by Mouse64
Summary: this is a story about sora dealing with kairi's and riku's new found relationship
1. Default Chapter

AuthorÕs note: Hey all! This is my first fic on fanfiction.net! This is just a story I came up with during jazz band (I play bass very cool!) so sorry if it isnÕt the best writing you ever read.

Disclaimer: I own kingdom hearts (the video game) and Disney (movies) also I own squaresoft (games)

This fic goes out to my game freak brother and anyone who can quote lyrics from RENT. 

The new awakening: prolog 

It was one of those days that suited Destiny Islands so well. Though it had been two months since he had returned his journey was still fresh in his mind. The young brown hair keyblade master turned over on to the sand. Questions like Òwas that real?Ó started to turn up in his head questions that had only come to him once before when he first started to become interested in other worlds. Nowadays Sora didnÕt want to here anything about other worlds let alone think about them.

Sora quickly tried to dismiss these questions they didnÕt suit his happy go luck nature. As he lay on the beach he tried to think of what his friends would think of his new melodramatic attitude. His attempts to keep memories away failed as worlds and battles flashed through his head. Questions more unanswerable questions like a splinter in your brain. (a/n 1000000 points to who know were that came from)

What was he going to do now? Could he still trust his friends? And most importantly were there anymore heartless out there? All these questions were there answers? Maybe just maybe someone knew the answers. Who? Then it came to him. King Mickey! He could visit his friend and get answers. Then reality hit him like a hard rock he couldnÕt visit other worlds the door was closed. What was he thinking? He didnÕt even know if there was a King Mickey or any other worlds. (a/n call it denial) what could Sora do? Nothing made since any more. He would sleep on it sleep was the one thing you could do when you were in trouble. Yah sleep would do the trick! And as the teenager went to sleep he was oblivious to the conversation happening between to of his closes friends. 

A/n hey hope you liked my fic! This chapter was really short I know the seconded chapter is longer. I know I wrote it already! ^_^ 

I am not pressuring you or any thing but REIVEIW!

Just kidding you donÕt have to I get enough from my Òfriends.Ó


	2. group talk

Authors Note: A/N Haha if people like me ruled the world we'd get nothing done on time. ^_^" hehe sorry I didn't write all I've bean a little busy.well not really for the sake of getting on with the story let's pretend.  
  
Disclaimer: hi I am Mr. Gates but you can just call me Bill. I do not own kingdom hearts. yet. Excuse me please. Yah that is right I am is close to being Bill Gates as I am to owning kingdom hearts so sue me.  
  
This chapter goes out to all the flamers because they are going to have a field day with this chapter.  
  
Fallen fate part 2 (oh yah I know the titles has been done before)  
  
"Wake up" "Huh oh yeah right I am up kairi." Said a very sleepy Sora. "Me and riku have been waiting and you have just bean here sleeping?" "No I did some thinking too!" defensively stated Sora in response. "Oh about what?" kairi Questioned as she sat down beside him. "Uhh" flashes of his thoughts returned to him "nothing." "I thought so," stated kairi slyly. "Hey!" yelled Sora in defense. As kairi in response stood up and started running soon followed by an enraged Sora. After about 30 seconds of mindless chasing they both bumped into Riku. "So I see you guys have been having fun," said Riku expressionlessly. "Yah! I mean not as fun when you're here. Said Sora slightly afraid of what Riku meant in his last words. "So what do you guys plan on doing today." Said Riku slightly amused with Sora's stumbled statement. "I don't know" glumly stated Sora, "it seems I don't know what to do lately." He silently wondered if this was the reason why he had been forced into his own thoughts over the past week. (A/n anyone cheesiness?) "Any suggestions kiri?" seeing Sora's apparent depression. "I think we should go on an adventure!" Kiri excitedly stated. "I think I'll stay behind on this one." Sora flatly stated. "No Sora it wouldn't be the same without you." "What to collect everything." snickered Sora. "Well we could help this time," suggested Riku. "Nah, I don't want adventure anymore." And with that the conversation ended. ~*~ "He seemed blue. Maybe he was thinking about something?" Riku suggested "Ya, I was thinking that myself I just didn't want to push conversation." Kiri added. "Did you tell him about us?" "Not yet I couldn't not while he was like this" "We'll have to tell him soon" "We have to tell him soon" "Ya I know." "Goodnight kiri" whispered Riku as he gently touched his lips to her cheek.  
  
Well how did you like it! It is longer! I need to figer out what will happen next. That's were you come in. you see when ever I start to write the jazz band teacher gets really mad. (Hmm maybe I shouldn't write on the back of my music during practice ^_^') or I end up only being able to think of lines from RENT. My point being I need YOU to give me ideas if you don't I will just stop writing this and write wing fics. (lol not that I haven't already started.) -Mouse64 P.S RENT RULES! P.P.S SO DOES KINGDOM HEARTS! P.P.P.S TECHIES RULE ALONG WITH THE BASS ONTOP OF EVERYTHING! (Phew I said it all) 


	3. sora's thoughts

Ok guys this chapter is a song fic before you run away it's prolly not a song you would know but it's a good song and it works for the lyrics you don't have to think of it musically just as his thoughts. on that note I don't own Les Miserable or any songs from it.I also still don't own kingdom hearts.*sigh* on with the chapter  
  
"So you see Sora I'm sorry but it might be alittle weird for all three of us to hangout now Riku and I are a thing, but we'll still see each other around. Thanks for understanding Sora."  
  
An hour passed and Sora was still sitting on the beach think about what she had said to him earlier that evening as he stood up he started to think to himself days pasted and he still found himself standing on the beach thinking out loud (singing if you know the song).  
  
And now I'm all alone again Nowhere to turn, no one to go to Without a home, without a friend, Without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near Now I can make believe she's here.  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night When everybody else is sleeping I think of her and then I'm happy With the company I'm keeping The city goes to bed And I can live inside my head.  
  
Kairi walks by hear him and stand behind a near by tree.  
  
On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone, I walk with her till morning Without her I feel her arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And she has found me  
  
Kairi leans closer and starts walking toward him  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is her and me for ever and forever  
  
And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to her And although I know that she is blind Still I say, there's a way for us  
  
I love her But when the night is over She is gone, the river's just a river Without herthe world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers  
  
I love her But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me her world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known!  
  
I love her I love her I love her But only on my own.  
  
Sora leaves the beach leaving kairi by herself behind her tree.  
  
A/n I love les mis, ah a great song. On my own for all you who wanted to know ok this wasn't really a chapter but the next one will. So does kairi go for Sora or stick with Riku Review witch one you think. -Mouse64 


End file.
